


smoke is never a good sign.

by mochiki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, just fluff!! and err yea, slight mentions of smoking??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiki/pseuds/mochiki
Summary: It was a Sunday morning and there were a variety of scents Jisoo could’ve imagined he would be greeted with in the morning, things like pancakes, strawberry jam, or peanut butter. But what he wouldn’t have guessed to even get a whiff of was the smell of smoke, coming from his very own kitchen.





	smoke is never a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't know what possessed me to write this, but tada-!! enjoy? i guess?

If anyone was asked about Jeonghan and Jisoo, they would undoubtedly list how different they were. Jisoo was the epitome of what a _good person_ is; kind eyes, gentle smile, a honey-like voice, and a weirdly gratifying sense of humour.

Jeonghan was anything but.

Not that he was a _bad person_ per se, he just did questionable things during his teenage years. Smoking, partying, and hooking up with strangers are only a few examples.

So it would be natural for anyone and everyone to be surprised at the domestic scene that sprung out of the both of them two months later. After all, they weren’t amongst the top voted for “probably last to get a significant other” for nothing.

It was amusing, to say the least. When Jeonghan discovered his slight... infatuation with Jisoo. All his friends could see the amount of glitter in his eyes when he talked about the other and the innocent want in his voice.

Never once did anyone see Jeonghan’s friends not _ooh_ and _ahh_ over interactions between Jeonghan and Jisoo.

But everyone in the universe knew how Hong Jisoo felt about cigarettes and one night stands, and it isn’t good.

And so, in pursuit for love, Jeonghan was willing to change, and Jisoo was willing to wait and trust him to. Jeonghan first started to reduce the amount of partying he did, thus slowly removing the chance of hooking up, and aimed to study harder. Then, he slowly stopped smoking, with the help of Jisoo and his never-ending supply of mint flavoured lollipops.

Two months later, Jeonghan had managed to not only correct all his bad habits and tendencies, he had also been able to place second in the latest psychology project, much to his professor’s delight.

Jisoo had (finally) accepted Jeonghan’s confessions of love and they’re now happily living together in an apartment not far from the uni they attended. Their story of how they ended up together is, and forever will be, a thrilling one to the grandmas and grandpas living in the block (and their teasing friends).

And now, the present.

It was a Sunday morning and there were a variety of scents Jisoo could’ve imagined he would be greeted within the morning, things like pancakes, strawberry jam, or peanut butter. But what he wouldn’t have guessed to even get a whiff of was the smell of smoke, coming from his very own kitchen.

Worried that Jeonghan had somehow picked up smoking again, Jisoo quickly threw his blanket away and scrambled onto the floor. Running to the door before darting back to put on his fluffy rabbit print slippers.

Now, before you ask. Jisoo does trust Jeonghan and _knows_ he won’t pick up a cigarette for the rest of his life. But old habits die hard, and a part of him still worry about the combination of smoking and his loving boyfriend.

Deciding to leave his morning routine till later, he bolted down the stairs at the speed of 80 kilometres per hour and it proved to be a difficult task as Jisoo almost tripped and rolled down the staircase more than five times. 

When he reached the door to the kitchen, he could see Jeonghan there, occupied with something on the counter, with his back facing him.

“Hannie, what’s that burning smell...?”

Jeonghan visibly jumped at the sound of Jisoo’s voice, not knowing the other male was standing (somewhat a distance) behind him. He regained his composure as he slowly turned around to face Jisoo, still remembering to cover whatever was on the marble counter with his body.

Jisoo let out the biggest mental sigh he ever had in his life when he saw no cigarette anywhere near his boyfriend.

“Um... My love for you..?” The smile that tugged at Jeonghan’s lips was hesitant, like he knew something Jisoo didn’t. And he was right, Jisoo was too caught up in Jeonghan’s sudden confession to see the faint Cheshire-like smile that blooming on Jeonghan’s rather glorious facial features. 

“Aww that’s sweet,” Jisoo continued his adventurous journey to Jeonghan’s side before he got close enough to hug him from the back. Resting his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder, he finally managed to see what Jeonghan was desperately trying to conceal. With a shriek, Jisoo shouted in a voice louder than he had hoped, “What the hell did you do?!”

Jeonghan tensed at his boyfriend’s outburst, Jisoo was never one to raise his voice. He was rather known for his soft, honey-like voice; the voice which would come to lull Jeonghan to sleep every single night.

Sneakily turning only his head, he placed a gentle peck on Jisoo’s cheeks, trying to somehow get out of Jisoo’s target for anger.

Well, it didn’t work.

Jisoo continued to silently glare at Jeonghan as he slowly retracted his arms from around Jeonghan’s waist to the front of his chest where they seem to naturally cross itself. Turning his face to the side by a few centimetres, Jisoo decided that today was one of the rare days where he would... pout. It’s nothing big, really, but it’s the ultimate killing move to land on Jeonghan. 

To no one’s surprise, Jeonghan dramatically clutched the fabric on his chest and proceeded to not to smoothly fall onto the floor, eliciting a small giggle from Jisoo. He was still angry, of course, every look at their once perfectly aesthetically minimalistic kitchen counter would make him feel like tearing up. The snow-white toaster now had black seeping out of the toasting slots, luckily, the countertop was still as pristine as it was before, with sprinkles of what Jisoo could only assume as the remnants of the toast.

“Hannie... What happened that now lead us to this tragic scene..?”

Jisoo was back to his pouty act, with fingers rubbing his temples to accentuate his disbelief at the sight of the countertop.

“I um, wanted to make you breakfast like how you always do... But as you can see, it didn’t work as well as I’d hoped.”

Jisoo wasn’t about to lie and say that Jeonghan’s puppy eyes did no damage on him because it did. A lot. If Jisoo were to pick one feature of Jeonghan which would make others believe his teenage years were not as bad as it was, it would undeniably be Jeonghan’s adorable puppy eyes. No one would ever believe someone with these animated round orbs as eyes would be a smoker and a party person.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Jisoo lifted his hand to rest on Jeonghan’s head. Ruffling his hair in the process.

Jeonghan had a dreamy look on his face whilst he glanced at Jisoo, counting to exactly three seconds before he wrapped his arms around the younger and tuck his head in his chest.

Suddenly unbalanced due to the show of affection, Jisoo stumbled backwards until he hit the kitchen counter, letting out a delicate peal of laughter, he looked down at Jeonghan with a loving smile on his features.

"Thank you, Hannie. I love you a lot, but I would appreciate it if you could refrain from burning the house down with toast. So next time, maybe you can help with laundry instead?”

Pouting slightly, Jeonghan muttered out a small _ok_ as Jisoo slowly made his way to the couch (with Jeonghan still clinging onto him) and rolled onto the soft fabric, the both of them holding each other like they were to break as easily as a snap of the fingers. They almost fell asleep with the warmth of each other held so close to them until Jisoo suddenly spoke up.

“Oh, but Hannie. You’re cleaning up the mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! this is the first time i've wrote a ship oneshot so i'm not 100% sure how it went but!! i very much enjoyed it so i guess that's all that matters uwu<3


End file.
